Mike's Kingdom Hearts
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike is craving adventure as she spends another day on the Albonquetine Islands, little does she know that she becomes the Chosen one and wields a Keyblade to discover other worlds like she has always wanted and has to team up with Goofy, Donald, and new friends along the way.


Mike had been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not? Falling, Mike was now falling as it looked as though she were asleep in her normal, everyday clothes. A short-sleeved red top which showed her belly to match her red skirt and her red and white sneakers that complimented her ginger hair in pigtails and a golden earring only on her right ear.

It seemed as though Mike suddenly fell through an ocean with a fish passing by. She then woke up and was standing on the island of her exchange home, she was the foreign exchange student on a desert island in the middle of nowhere, not even found on a local map, globe, or world atlas. She looked across to see her friend Lu, staring at her and went to pass her in the ocean, but the waves were far too intense.

The waves rose and Lu held out her hand, she wasn't going to dodge the tidal waves. She ran, but the wave crashed down, nearly drowning Mike. Lu was still standing while Mike was floating in the water, not seeming to need to hold her breath. Mike was swept away and she saw Og, but was thrown away yet again. Barely even soaked though.

* * *

Mike found herself in a dark room with glowing white doves flying all around and disappearing and she looked down to see a spring green with a familiar princess. It appeared to be Snow White. She looked up and saw writing appear as she seemed to be in a whole new world.

'_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_'

Mike shrugged and did as told as she walked across the template with Snow White on it, biting into the infamous apple with the seven dwarfs surrounding her. She looked over and saw several things surrounding her nearly in a circle. Like a shield, a wand, and a sharpened sword.

'_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well._'

Mike looked around the weapons and ran toward the sword, jumping for it and taking it.

'_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_'

Mike hummed, she had to admit, that was an interesting offer. "Yes." she answered, speaking for the first time in forever.

Suddenly, the blade disappear in a big beam of light.

'_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_'

Mike looked at the shield and wand, then decided to go for the wand.

'_The power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?'_

Mike was hesitant at first, but agreed with a nod. "Yes." She repeated her last answer.

'_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic._'

"Uh, thanks for the news flash." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

'_Is this the form you choose?_'

Mike shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Suddenly, the stone displays seemed to disappear and sink through the Snow White platform. Mike looked around as the platform shook and instantly shattered. She looked a little scared and blacked out temporarily. She then landed into a new platform that looked like the princess known as Cinderella. She landed feet first onto the silver, almost blue, ball gown of the destroyed orphan who became a princess all because of a glass slipper.

'_You've gained the power to fight._' the voice said as a blade appeared in Mike's hand.

Mike looked around, wondering what she was supposed to attack. She held the blade close and glared as she looked around, but found no one so far. Mike just waved it to look like she was about to fight, then the voice spoke again.

'_All right! You've got it._'

"Got what?" Mike asked.

'_Use this power to protect yourself and others._'

Something black sprouted up from Cinderella's gown.

'_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._'

Mike glared as she saw four black creatures with white bug eyes coming for her. She then growled and used the blade against them, fighting and killing them. Mike didn't have any idea what these things were, but her plan was to kill them, because if she didn't kill them, they were going to kill her and that's all there was to it. She now had experience as they withered away into nothing and the creatures were defeated. Mike looked around and one formed from the gown in secret and crept up behind Mike to kill her.

_'Behind you!'_

Mike instantly turned and stabbed, attacking more of these monsters who seemed to be able to multiply, but she killed them all. They seemed to sprout green spheres. These spheres actually made her glow and more powerful against these enemies. Everything became black again and now it looked like Mike was trapped in a sticky puddle like a tar pit with dinosaurs.

* * *

Mike tried to get free, but she was on a different platform and she was perfectly fine. She winced as it was all pink and glittery and she stood up to find a pair of doors. Mike went over to the doors and tried to open the doors, but couldn't.

"I can't open it..." Mike growled, a little aggravated about that. She looked over as a glowing white light shined and there was a red treasure chest with golden lining.

Mike took out her sword and tapped the top of it with the chest and it instantly opened. It vanished in thin air though and Mike looked around again and there was a brown box with yellow design all over it with stars and squiggles. Mike then decided to push the crate against the doors, but it did nothing and she smashed the crate with her sword.

The doors glowed though and now there was a barrel in the strange, unknown room. She slashed the barrel and then the doors were now able to be opened. Mike shut her eyes slightly as the doors opened and released a white glow. Mike blinked and walked further into it and everything became white.

'_Hold on_,' the voice told her as she appeared on her temporary home, the Albonquetine Islands, away from New York. '_The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._'

Mike looked around. It seemed like she was on the Cuzzlewitz side of the island since Haggis and Baggis was there and Hermione was in the corner with a very intelligent book far advanced for her age.

'_Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._'

"Sounds good..." Mike muttered.

'_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._'

* * *

Everything became white and there was a view of another princess platform. This time it was Princess Aurora, also known as Sleeping Beauty. Mike looked around. What was with all the princesses? More of those evil creatures came and Mike had to fight them yet again. It looked like Mike was surrounded. Mike did her best, she didn't even think she would make it, but she did, she beat all the monsters and was panting heavily, it really wasn't easy this time.

Mike looked ahead, after a glowing circle came under her and passed the princess's face, there came stained glass paths with all sorts of colors from the rainbow. Mike walked the rather long path and didn't dare to look down and she came across the platform of Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

'_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._'

Mike turned around slightly to see her shadow and looked a bit large. Mike backed a little, she saw something that was a little bit frightening.

'_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._'

Mike was nearly on the edge and she looked horrified of the monster in front of her. It looked at least ten feet tall and had sharper claws and feelers with glowing yellow eyes. There was no way she could beat this thing, but she had to. Mike kept trying to stab and kill the monster, but fell to the floor after she dropped her sword. It was too much for her. She was now starting to sink too.

'_But don't be afraid._'

Mike tried to listen to those repeated words. She was starting to sink like she did earlier, but she decided to let it happen this time.

_'You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.'_


End file.
